


Confession

by NohrianTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianTomatoes/pseuds/NohrianTomatoes
Summary: Leo just wants Takumi to know he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd person POV, some real cute gay shit, angst bc it's Takumi

He can’t see it, can he? Not with the way your eyes turn too fast every time he catches you staring, each time he laughs and your chest wells and he wonders why you’re looking at him that way. Is he really so oblivious?

The words which tumble from his lips- “No one really loves me, how could they?” “You don’t have to force yourself to stay here, you know. If I’m really such a bother you can go. I wouldn’t hate you.”

Why can’t he see it? Why can’t he understand just how much it would kill you if something were to happen to him?

And yet the words can’t leave your own lips. Too many nights of staying up, red-eyed, crying yourself to sleep because _why can’t I just be normal_? These are feelings you shouldn’t have, not for him, and yet you can’t stop yourself from falling each time he laughs and smiles and it just happens to be in your direction. Why couldn’t you just be normal, you ask, but you wonder if this is your sign. If he was made specifically for you because nothing else in your life has felt right until you two laid eyes on each other and you fell.

You just want him to know how much he means to you, yet every chance you get just isn’t right. It’s not perfect enough, there are no lights twinkling in the background or the moon isn’t completely full or there are too many people on a college campus shouting about some sport you’ve never cared for and you just want him to feel the same magic you do when you say those words. It just isn’t perfect.

So you listen to his own words, the ones which should never even be a thought in his mind, and you know even if you said what you wanted, he would still think that way. You know love can’t heal all wounds- that’s a lesson you’ve learned time and time again- but you can’t help but feel it might help. Would such a small phrase bring warmth to his chest which he has never known before? Could you nurture that soft feeling into overwhelming, crashing waves of complete adoration for each other? Maybe he would be able to return your sentiments completely. Maybe that would help ease his burden. Though your life is far from perfect, you’d shoulder everything in the world just to make him happy.

“I love you,” it slips out one day over books and with two cups of coffee coursing through your blood and a box of cookies between the both of you and you wonder if he’s even heard you. After all, there are headphones in both your ears.

But then his cheeks redden, his eyes look up to you from their pages, and his lips part. He’s heard you. Heart hammering in your chest, you can’t help but stare back, watching as his lips shut and open once more.

“You…” he stops there, completely blank on what to say- oh dear, maybe his brain is too fried from obligatory physics (he’s a Literature major, why does he need to take physics?) to understand just what you mean. And while you want to press your lips to his and let him feel the absolute adoration which pumps through your veins like caffeine, you refrain. Too much too soon and he may just break in front of you.

“I mean it,” you whisper, pulling the earbuds from you ears and allowing your fingers to fidget over them, “truly, I love you.”

There are tears in the corners of his eyes, the first words in his mind “you can’t really mean that”, but he seems ready. Ready to try and place his trust in you, ready to try and accept the love of another person for what it really is, and you feel your heart hammering in your throat as you wait for his response.

It doesn’t come immediately, because suddenly he laughs. For a moment your tired and aching mind interprets it as something self-depreciating- “who could really love me?” You remember him saying one night in a fit of drunken depression. His smile is too much for you, however, your own cheeks heating as he looks at you with such a pure and innocent grin.

“I love you too,” he reaches out, grabs your fidgeting hands and you feel your soul leave your body, “Leo I never thought- I never realized you actually felt that way about me-“ Despite your typical ease with the English language and your ability to run circles around him- why? He’s a Lit major, shouldn’t he be better with words?- you can’t think of what to say. So your wish comes true, and your lips are against his, and for once everything seems alright.


End file.
